RenoxElena Oneshot
by Sabochan
Summary: Just a quick oneshot I wrote. It's Reno and Elena fluff based in the Shinra building! Please R


Elena walked into her office which she shared with Reno and Rude briskly. She saw Rude finishing off something on the computer but Reno was no where to be seen.

'Thank goodness," She thought to herself, 'I can finally get some paperwork done without that idiot pulling more practical jokes on me!'

She sat down and placed her handbag on the floor. She quickly opened a neat file and was about to start on her work when she heard whistling.

"I spoke too soon." Elena mumbled.

Reno walked into the office with his usual mischievous grin painted on his face.

"Hey 'Laney." He said before falling into his office chair.

"Reno, if you're going to start with your usual childish jokes and annoy me all day please don't! I have very important work I need to finish!" Elena said giving Reno a very serious look.

"Ok, ok, I won't do anything." Reno said.

Elena smiled and got back to her paperwork.

An hour had passed and Reno was getting very bored.

'Why don't you just tell her?' said a little voice in his head.

For a while now, Reno had been seeing Elena in a new light. He didn't believe it at first but then when he came to grips with it he couldn't get her out of his head. The only way he could forget about it was annoying her and always telling him she had fallen for Tseng, big time.

Reno," Elena said, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Reno came back to reality and saw that he was staring at her. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

"Uh, I wasn't staring at you! I was just thinking! You wish I was staring at you since you want me so much." Reno said and put his feet up on his desk and his hands behind his head.

Elena's eyes went wide and her face went red. She moved her head quickly back to her work and ignored his small laughs.

Rude just shook his head at their childish games and hoped they would just admit to their feelings for each other. He may not talk that much but he did pick up on little things most people don't. He stood up and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"'Laney!" Reno chimed towards Elena. She ignored him. "'Laney!" He said again. She still ignored him. He said her nickname five more times and saw her react.

"What is your problem Reno?" She shouted at him, "You are always annoying me, calling me by that stupid nickname and always playing your stupid jokes on me!" Reno saw tears welling up in her eyes. He felt guilt begin to build in him as he saw her stand up and leave the room sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Reno mumbled to himself, "I just wanted to try and ignore these stupid feelings…"

He shot up out of his chair and started looking for Elena around the entire floor. When she wasn't on the Turks floor he went through 10 floors of the Shinra building. She was no where to been seen.

"Ok, this isn't getting me anywhere," He said to himself, "Where is her favourite place in the building?" He stood on his spot outside their office again when it clicked in his head. "The roof!"

He climbed the ladders to the roof and saw a glimpse of blonde hair when he got there. He walked slowly towards her and saw that she was still crying.

"'Lena?" He said. She turned to him and he saw her features were all red from crying.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I'm sorry." Reno replied.

"How can you be sorry? All you do is annoy me and make me mad!" Elena said, "I bet you don't even know my real name!"

"It's not 'Laney!" Reno said pretending to be shocked. He saw anger building up again in Elena. "Ok, that didn't help."

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned to him with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him.

Reno put his hand under her chin and leaned in then kissed her. He felt her tense up then melt into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. When he pulled away Elena was smiling.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I can't get you out of my head," Reno started, "All I do is thinking about you and hope you get over your crush on Tseng! I annoy you to try and get over it 'cause I know you'd never go with a guy like me, you're complete opposite."

Elena kissed him. "I don't like Tseng anymore; actually, I've liked you for a while." She said and turned away since she was blushing.

Reno smiled and stood up. He put out his hand for Elena to use to get up. Both of them headed down back to their office, hand in hand. Before they entered Elena stopped.

"You still haven't answered my question," Elena said.

"What question?" Reno asked.

"What's my real name?"

"So it's definitely not 'Laney?"

Elena crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow.

Reno laughed lightly then kissed her softly and went to her ear and whispered "It's Elena." He could tell Elena was blushing from the close contact and entwined his hand with hers and brought her back into their office.


End file.
